The Dark Mistress
by NoOneToWorryAbout
Summary: Set 2 years after The Next Generation. Synthie begins to have these very strange dreams every night. They seem to be testing her... but for what? And who is the dragon that is putting her through this in her dreams? Rated M for future violence and gore.
1. New life, New worries

**How's it going peoples! **

**I know you all really want to start reading this story so I won't be long. I just have one thing to say: If you're expecting this to be mostly a happy story like my last one, then you are DEAD wrong. **

**Now, without further ado… I present to you all, the sequel to The Next Generation!**

**Enjoy and I don't own any Spyro characters!**

The Dark Mistress

Chapter 1: New life, new worries

It has been two years since the day that Synthie and Kain had left their homes to start their own lives together. They had found a nice place to live in not too far away from the dragon city of Warfang.

During this time, they had been through many trials that had tested their love for each other, but in the end, they would triumph and come out with a stronger relationship. They continued to strengthen this relationship by sparring against each other. This allowed them to not only keep their skills in combat sharp, but also allowed them to spend quality time together and relieve any stresses they may have had.

Through training with Kain, Synthie had accidentally discovered that she could control another element other than fear. During one of their training sessions, she had opened her maw to unleash a wave of fear, but instead, she let loose a jet of shadow flames, surprising them both. Since that day, Synthie has done her best to master the shadow element, though she never seemed to get a good grasp on it.

Kain on the other hand, had not discovered any new elements. But, thanks to the classes he had taken during his academy years, he had become a well-known medical dragon in the city. He had healed many dragons from various illnesses, using some odd combinations of herbs that no other medical dragon had tried using before. The others respected him and usually came to him for advice or new medicines.

- - - - - - - -

A new day had begun just like any other for the couple. They had woken up and soon began to spar against each other once again. "You ready to lose again Kain?" said Synthie while taking to the air, taunting him.

Kain chuckled at her, "Not this time Synthie… you're going down!" he said, shooting up towards her. Synthie rolled to the side and easily dodged him. Kain flipped in the air and fired some ice bullets at the black dragoness. She was able to dodge the majority of them, but some struck her on her side and wings. She growled playfully at him and fired some fear bullets back at him. The red spheres quickly approached Kain, but the midnight blue dragon used his ice powers to freeze the moisture in the air in front of him and created a shield of ice. The bullets struck the shield and dispersed, having no affect on him.

_I think it's time to use it, _Synthie thought to herself. She began to concentrate on her shadow energy, black flames licking at her lips. She made sure not to put too much power into it to be sure not to hurt her mate. _I just hope I can control it…_

She released a powerful wave of black fire, much more powerful than she had intended. The flames shattered Kain's shield and struck him hard on his chest, causing him to tumble towards the ground. A loud thud was heard as he hit the ground, lifting up dust and dirt all around him. The impact left a small crater where he had landed. "Oww…" he groaned.

Synthie flew down quickly and landed next to him, helping him back up on his paws. "Kain! Are you alright?!" she asked, worried.

He coughed hard, choking on the dust, "Yeah… I'll live…" he said. "But… I think you overdid it a little… don't you think?"

Synthie looked down on the ground, ashamed, "I'm sorry Kain… I only meant to break your shield… I didn't mean to put so much power into it…"

Using his tail, he lifted her head up to look at his smiling face, "It's okay sweetie. You didn't mean to. You just haven't mastered it yet… but you are getting better at it."

"You really think so?" Synthie asked. Kain nodded in response and she smiled. "Thanks Kain… I love you."

Kain kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you too. Now come on, we've got a lot to do today." Synthie nodded and followed Kain to begin their duties for the day.

- - - - - - - -

After a long day of cleaning around their home, hunting for more food, and stocking up on other supplies they may need, both Synthie and Kain were exhausted. They entered their room and collapsed onto their bed. "Damn… today took more out of me than I thought…" Kain said, "And tonight was supposed to be our night… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Kain…" Synthie said, "I'm tired as well… let's just go to sleep…" Kain nodded and closed his eyes. In mere moments, he was snoring softly, saying that he had fallen asleep. Synthie looked at his sleeping form, _He's so cute when he's asleep…_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes as well and soon fell asleep next to her mate.

Suddenly, an evil cackle was heard in Synthie's head. It caused her to wake up with a scared look on her face. "What was that?" she asked out loud in a whisper. She slowly got off of the bed, making sure not to wake Kain up and began to look around her home. She looked everywhere, even around the outside of their home, but there seemed to be no one intruding upon them, which worried her even more. "What the hell could that have been?" she asked herself. After doubling checking, she decided that she was just hearing things and climbed back onto the bed. Kain did not so much as stir when she rejoined him; he was a very heavy sleeper. The black dragoness rested her head on the bed, trying to not think of what she had heard. It was hard to though and after nearly an hour of trying, she finally fell back asleep.

Throughout the night, Synthie continued to hear that same cackle, though she did not wake from her slumber, figuring it was only a dream. Even so, she tossed and turned all night, wanting the laughter to stop, but it wouldn't. Then, the voice suddenly stopped laughing and began to whisper something. Synthie listened closely and tried to make out the words, but the voice was fading fast.

"My time is coming… I will soon have…"

- - - - - - - -

**And there you have it! In case you're confused, the voice at the end faded away before it could finish what it was saying. **

**Anyways, I am, sadly, not expecting this story to be as long as it's prequel… but I will try to make the best of it and make it as interesting as possible. **

**Well… please review and tell me what y'all think!**

**Till next time!**


	2. The Trials begin

**Here's chapter two! Not much to say here so…**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own any Spyro characters!**

The Dark Mistress

Chapter 2: The Trials Begin

The following morning came around with a bright morning sun rising above the horizon. Synthie and Kain woke up from their slumber and had their usual spar, this time Synthie did not use her black flames to avoid possibly injuring Kain again.

After their spar, Synthie told him about the night before, about how she had heard the strange voice and how it frightened her. Kain looked her in the eyes and assured her that it was nothing. "Even if someone did try to attack you," he said, "I'll be there to protect you… no one will hurt you while I'm around."

Synthie smiled and nodded, "Thank you Kain," she said.

He kissed her softly on the lips, "It's no trouble… but I have to get going now… I'll see you tonight." He gave her one last kiss and turned around, flying off towards the dragon city to make his rounds. He, along with the other medics, walked around the city, checking on their patients and helping out others who needed it.

Synthie sighed and she returned to her home. She had nothing at all planned today and was bored out of her mind. She tried to find something to do, but nothing kept her occupied long enough. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only two hours, she got up and decided to take a walk outside and enjoy the weather. It was a choice she was glad she made. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining brightly, there was barely a cloud in the sky, and the temperature was perfect. Every now and then, a cool breeze blew by, chilling Synthie's black scales a little, but the sun's rays warmed her right back up, it was a perfect balance.

"It's so nice out today…" she said. Eventually, the black dragoness reached a small, open field. She decided to rest up underneath a shady tree. Lying down on the soft grass, she curled up for a nap and let her mind wander. Memories from her childhood began to return to her, causing her to smile. She remembered her first day at the Dragon Training Academy.

- - - - - - - -

"_Mommy! There you are!" Synthie said as she ran to her mother. "What took you so long? I was starting to get worried." The little dragoness looked up to see her mother's face and noticed something on the side of her lips. "Uh mom… what's that on the side of your mouth?" Cynder gave her a look of confusion. Cynder felt around her mouth with her paw, then her eyes widened._

"_Oh that… that's, uh… just some, uh… drool. I was taking a nap earlier and that's why I'm late. Sorry."_

- - - - - - - -

Synthie laughed at the memory and how naïve she was back then. "I can't believe I actually fell for that!" she said, still laughing a little. "Well… what should I expect? I was still very young back then… but now I know what was on my mother's mouth that day…" she continued, talking to herself. "It was c-" Her sentence was cut off abruptly as a sudden, piercing pain erupted in her head. She roared in agony and held her head tightly. She began to thrash about; the pain was too much for her. Soon, she roared once again and fell unconscious under the tree.

- - - - - - - -

Darkness… that was all Synthie could see, to her left, to her right, above her, even below her, there was nothing but pure darkness. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice echoing into the never-ending shadows.

"You're in your mind…" said a voice. Synthie turned around to try and find the source of the voice, but it seemed like she was alone.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Where are you?!"

The voice chuckled lightly, "Calm yourself Synthie… I am here to help." Said the voice. Suddenly, the form of a black dragoness appeared in front of Synthie. It looked almost exactly like Synthie, except her chest scales were darker and, instead of having the bright purple and green eyes that she had, her eyes were pure white. "Something is going to occur soon and it affects you and you loved ones directly… I'm here to make sure that you are up to the challenge… Please do not be afraid."

"A challenge? What are you talking about? What's going to happen?" asked Synthie. "Tell me!"

"My, my… so many questions… unfortunately, I cannot tell you what is going to happen, just know that here, in the sanctity of your mind, you are safe."

"Okay…" replied Synthie, very confused, "So… how exactly are you going to make sure I'm ready for this?"

"By putting you through multiple rigorous trials," said the mystery dragoness, "I will be testing your dexterity, aerial maneuverability, and finally, your combat skills. I will be coming to you every night until I feel you are adequately prepared. However, even though we will only have contact through your mind, the trials I will be putting you under will have very real effects on your body… You will feel tired as if you had done them when you were awake, you will even retain some of the scratches you'll get. I know that this sounds rough, but please be assured, this will be for the better."

Synthie nodded, she understood what the dragoness had said and was willing to do this, if it meant her safety along with Kain's and everyone else's. "Alright… I'll take your trials. When do we start?"

"We will start tomorrow night… for now, just rest up and prepare yourself."

Synthie nodded again and she began to disappear, she was waking up. "Before I leave… what's your name?" she asked.

"Just call me Mistress," replied the other dragoness before Synthie completely disappeared. Once she had, Mistress grinned wickedly. "Oops… I failed to mention that I am here to help… myself! And as far as what will happen… you'll see soon enough. Prepare yourself little girl! Let us see if you truly can pass my trials!" She laughed evilly before vanishing herself.

- - - - - - - -

Synthie groaned and slowly woke up from her nap. _What a strange dream…_ she thought. She shook her head and looked at the sky. The sun was already beginning to set, so she decided to head back home and prepare dinner for Kain.

By the time she arrived however, Kain was already home and cooking up a meal for them. "Hey there babe," Kain greeted her.

"Hey sweetie…" she greeted back, "Sorry I'm home late… I kinda fell asleep under a tree…"

Kain chuckled, "It's alright, I understand." He brought out what he was cooking, a thick, juicy steak. They both ate the meal in peace and soon climbed onto their bed. Synthie did not bother telling him about the dream she had, figuring it was nothing.

_At least… I hope it was nothing…_ she thought. _What if it was real? What if something really is about to happen? But even if there was… I'm sure my parents would already know about it…_ She continued to argue with herself for a few moments, until she finally fell asleep.

In the back of her mind, Mistress' evil laugh could still be heard. "It's only a matter of time Synthie… whether you pass my trials or not… you will soon be mine!"

- - - - - - - -

**Okay, things are getting underway! Now then, who do you think the new dragoness is? I'm sure you can all guess… but please don't guess on review… you might ruin it for others. You are, however, free to PM me your guesses if you wish.**

**The next chapter will be up soon and Synthie will be pushed to the limit throughout these trials. **

**Next chapter: The Trial of Dexterity!**

**Till next time!**


	3. The Trial of Dexterity

**My apologies for the delay… I keep getting distracted… which is not good… but no worries! I've regained my focus and my chapters will (hopefully) not take as long to release.**

**I don't own any Spyro characters!**

**Enjoy!**

The Dark Mistress

Chapter 3: The Trial of Dexterity

The following morning, Synthie and Kain were taking care of their usual chores, but Kain could tell that something was bothering his mate. "Hey Syn… are you okay?"

The black dragoness didn't hear him for she was too busy thinking about her dream last night. _Was it real? _she thought, _Was that dragoness really trying to warn me? Who was she anyways?_

"Synthie… hello?" Kain said, waving his paw in front of her face, to get her attention.

Synthie finally broke free from her thoughts, "Huh… what?" she said, noticing Kain. "Oh hey Kain… what is it?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be bothered by something…"

"Oh it's nothing… don't worry about it…"

The midnight-blue dragon gave her a suspicious look, not buying it. "Synthie… I know you… I can tell you're not telling the truth. You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

Synthie nodded, "Yeah I'm sure… it's nothing to worry about. I promise." She licked his cheek and smiled at him, "Thanks for caring so much about me."

Kain smiled, "You would have done the same for me," he said, nuzzling her cheek. Soon, they finished up their chores and Kain left for his rounds.

Synthie left to the city to meet up with Zedona and spend the day with her. They met in the afternoon and grabbed some lunch. During their time together, even Zedona could tell that something was bothering her best friend. Trying to work her way to get Synthie to tell her, she started conversations on subjects that could be possibly bothering her. They were having a good time, but Zedona couldn't take it anymore. "Synthie," she began, "is something bothering you? I've noticed ever since I first saw you today."

The black dragoness looked up at her friend. "So you can tell as well huh?" she asked her. Zedona simply nodded. Synthie sighed and began to explain her dream. "Well… I had a dream… in it, a dragoness calling herself Mistress visited me. She warned me that something was going to happen soon… and that it would affect me and everyone I hold close to my heart…"

Zedona gave her a comforting smile, "Synthie," she said, "you shouldn't worry about it… as you said it was only a dream…"

"I know but it just felt so real. It felt as if she and I had become one in my mind… I felt a connection…"

"Don't take this the wrong way Synthie… but I think you're putting way too much thought into this… and besides, if something really were coming, I'm more than certain that your parents and the guardians would have notified you by now."

"I guess you're right," Synthie sighed. She felt a bit better now than she had before and smiled at her friend. "Thanks Zedona."

"No worries. What are friends for after all?" They both gave a light chuckle. They embraced each other, said their farewells, and returned to their homes.

_What was I so worried about?_ Synthie thought to herself, _I should have known it was nothing to worry about…_

_That's what you think,_ another voice echoed in her mind. It caused Synthie to freeze up for a moment. She looked around, not looking for anything in particular and continued on her way, thinking she was just hearing things.

- - - - - - - -

The rest of the day passed by without much conflict. Synthie and Kain were both snuggled up close to each other in bed, both fast asleep in their arms.

As the night progressed, Synthie was dreaming again, or at least, she thought she was. Once again, she found herself surround by complete darkness. Soon, the same dragoness appeared in front of her. "Hello again Synthie… good to see you." She greeted.

"Oh… Mistress… It's you again…" Synthie said.

"Indeed it is… why? Were you expecting someone else?"

"Well… it's just that… I thought I would have a different dream tonight…"

Mistress giggled, "Oh no… this is no dream. This may be happening in your mind, but rest assured, I am very real and what I warned you about last night was no dream either." Synthie's eyes widened. "Now then," Mistress continued, "shall we begin your first trial?" The dark dragoness flared her wings and instantly, the darkness dispersed. They were now standing in an open field, a light breeze blowing through the trees.

"Whoa…" Synthie exclaimed, "Where are we?"

"We're still in your mind," replied Mistress, "I just created this illusion to make it more comfortable for us both. Now then, today I will be testing your dexterity. I want to see just how sharp you can be." Right after she finished saying this, she fired several balls of shadow right at Synthie. She was able to dodge them with ease.

"Is that all you've got?" Synthie said with a smirk on her face. Suddenly, the shadow balls she had dodged turned around and struck her on her back. She winced in pain as the hit her. "What the hell?"

Mistress laughed at her. "Dexterity doesn't only mean how sharp your body is," she explained, "but also how sharp your mind is… remember, always expect the unexpected."

Synthie growled at her. She shook off the pain and nodded, ready for the second round. Mistress fired more shadow ball at Synthie, who dodged them easily. This time however, she was ready for them to return and was able to avoid them. "Good." Mistress said. The dark dragoness then jumped into the air and rained down more attacks on Synthie. She did her best to dodge as many as she could, though some of them still struck her on her back, head, wings and chest.

This continued for what seemed like an eternity, but finally, Mistress stopped her rampage. "That's enough for tonight Synthie," she said. "You've done very well and I'm glad to say that you have passed my first trial."

Synthie was panting hard and hurting a bit. The exercise had pushed her to her limit, but she still smiled. "Did you… think… there was even… a chance I… wouldn't pass?" she said sarcastically.

Mistress chuckled, "At first, yes. But you have surpassed even my expectations. Now rest up. We will meet again tomorrow night for the second trial."

Synthie nodded and she began to disappear as the morning sun began to rise over the horizon. Mistress was once again by herself and she cackled. "Perfect…" she said. "Perhaps those apes weren't idiots to put me in this body… she's done well so far, and even if she can't pass my other trials, she will still be mine and my plan will come to fruition! If she can pass them, then I'll be able to start my conquest right away! If not, I'll just have to be patient until she can pass them… It's only a matter of time now… just you wait Synthie…"

- - - - - - - -

**So… what do y'all think? Is it getting good? Do you think you know what's gonna happen to Synthie later on?**

**There's only one way to find out… stayed tuned for the next chapter: The Trial of Air!**

**Wow… I sound like a TV show…**

**Anyways, till next time!**


	4. The Trial of Air

**Here's the fourth chapter!**

**I was stuck on this one for a while, but thanks to Leahwannabe479's review, I was able to get rid of that writer's block! So thanks Leah!**

**I don't own any Spyro characters!**

**Enjoy!**

The Dark Mistress

Chapter 4: The Trial of Air

The day began once again as any other day would, but Kain was becoming increasingly worried about Synthie. She still wouldn't tell him what was bothering her, plus she wasn't as energetic as she usually was, nor was she in her usual good mood. She was very cranky and tired this morning and was easily irritated when Kain tried to talk to her about it.

The reason she was like this was because, as Mistress warned her, the effects she felt from the trial would affect her outside of her dreams. Synthie groaned to herself as she remembered this. _And to think…_ she thought, _only two more nights like that… yippee…_

As Kain left their home, Synthie got up and left a few minutes after he did. She had decided that it would be best to at least tell her parents and the guardians what has been happening. She flew quickly towards the temple, her wings pumping hard in the warm morning air.

After a few moments, the temple came within view and she began to descend. She landed in the gardens in front of the temple and walked up to the doors. She entered the temple and saw the familiar stone walls and torches that lined the halls. A smile spread across her face as memories of her childhood filled her mind. "So many memories…" she said to herself.

As she continued walking through the halls, a loud voice broke her from her memories. "Synthie!!" the voice called. Synthie looked in the direction of the voice and smiled widely when she spotted her mother, Cynder, quickly walking towards her. She began to quickly approach her mother as well. When they reached each other, they shared a loving embrace, "How've you been Synthie?" Cynder asked.

"I've been doing well," she replied, "And how about you?"

"Well, I'm still alive aren't I?" Both dragonesses laughed.

- - - - - - - -

After Synthie said hello to her father and the guardians, they shared some stories of what happened while they were apart. Soon, Synthie began to explain what she had recently experienced, about the mysterious dragoness only known as Mistress, and about the threat that she was warned about.

"That is odd…" said Ignitus, "Are you certain that this was not just a mere dream?"

Synthie shook her head. "No… it wasn't just a dream… she said that the effects of her trials would affect my body outside of the dream and they did…"

"Hmmm…" Ignitus said, deep in thought, "I have yet to see anything of major concern in the pool of visions… but I will keep my eyes open for any abnormalities…"

"We will also alert the guards so that they let nothing slip past them," added Terrador. "With any luck, this is nothing to worry about… but no risks will be taken."

The younger black dragoness smiled at the two guardians, "Thanks for taking this seriously you guys."

"But of course we would take this seriously!" said the ice guardian Cyril, "Any threat made against us, whether hollow or true, should be and will be dealt with swiftly." His voice had his usual proud tone in it.

Spyro looked at his daughter, concern filling his eyes. "Now Synthie… please… if you experience on of these dreams with this… Mistress in them… promise you'll come back to give us an update, okay? We need to gather as much information about this possible threat as we can."

Synthie nodded, "I will dad… if things go as she says, then I'll face her again tonight. Which means I'll be back tomorrow." Spyro, Cynder, and the guardians all nodded and Synthie turned around to leave. When she stepped out, she saw that the sun was beginning to set, she had spent the whole day there talking and discussing with them. She took flight and returned to her home as quickly as possible, knowing Kain would be worried about her. When she arrived, she met up with Kain and finally decided to open up to him and explain everything. After finishing up her story, she said, "… And the reason I didn't tell you this is because I didn't want you to worry about me…"

"I understand…" Kain said, "But not telling me is what actually made me ever more concerned for you… If something's troubling you, whether you think it's worth mentioning or not, just tell me… remember, we're in this together. Okay?" The black dragoness couldn't help but smile at her mate. She gave him a loving nuzzle on his cheek.

"I love you…" she said softly.

"I love you too…" he replied. They both entered their room and showed each other their love.

- - - - - - - -

After some long and pleasurable hours together, Synthie and Kain finally fell asleep in each other's arms, covered in sweat. Kain was having a wonderful dream of raising a family together with his love. Synthie on the other hand could only wish for such a dream, for she was once again, meeting with Mistress.

Synthie groaned as she stepped into the now familiar darkness, "Here we go again…" she complained to herself. The other black dragoness, Mistress, suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oh stop complaining…" Mistress said, "I warned you that you about this beforehand did I not? And besides… I thought you'd be a bit happier… seeing as you had a wonderful time with your mate…"

Synthie's eyes widened and she blushed brightly. "You were watching?! Pervert!!"

Mistress giggled, "Well, it's not my fault I'm stuck in your mind."

"Stuck in my mind? What do you mean by that?" Synthie asked, tilting her head.

"Uh… n-nothing…" Mistress stuttered, "Never mind about that… let's go ahead and begin your next trial." She flared her wings just as before and the scenery changed around them. However, instead of being a green field like last time, the scenery became blue and cloudy. They were hundreds of feet up in the sky. As the change occurred, the floor beneath them seemed to vanish. Mistress managed to stay floating, flapping her wings a bit earlier, already expecting that. Synthie however, did not and she fell quite a ways before floating back up, her wings pumping.

"You know… you could have warned me!" Synthie snapped.

"My, my… a bit on edge today aren't we?" Mistress said sarcastically. "Now then… I need you to focus. Today will be the trail of air, as I like to call it. You see, there will be times where you will have to fight while airborne. We shall see if whether or not you possess the capabilities to fight well. Thanks to last night, we know you have a very sharp mind and can anticipate almost any move, so I wont be throwing attacks at you." Synthie sighed in relief. "For this test, we will be testing your speed and maneuverability, to see if you can make sudden and unexpected turns, basically testing your reaction time." When she finished saying this, some rings appeared in the air next to them and they seemed to form a course. "First is speed, I want you to fly through these rings and complete the course as fast as you can. I will be waiting for you at the end." Mistress then suddenly disappeared and reappeared at the end of the course.

Synthie flew in front of the first ring and took a deep breath. With one strong pump of her wings, she launched herself through the ring and began to follow the track the rings made. One by one, she weaved and bobbed through them until she reached the last one and stopped right in front of Mistress.

The dark dragoness had a smile on her face. "Very good," she said, "You did that with great speed… better than I thought you would."

Synthie was panting slightly, but she smiled at her. "Thanks," she said, "I've always been pretty fast…"

"I can see that, but now is not the time to rest." Mistress said. She flicked her paw and, almost instantly, the path of the rings changed and made a new course. "I want you to go through it again."

Synthie looked at her with a questionable look. "Okay…" she said. She flew over to the beginning of the course once again and sped through the rings. As she continued to fly through the course with ease, some of the rings suddenly changed direction, catching her off guard. She paused for a split second to look at the new course. _What the hell?_ She thought. She flew through the changed course, trying to complete it as quickly as possible. However, the course continued to change the closer she got to the end, testing how quickly she could react and adapt to new situations. When she finally finished the course, she floated in front of Mistress, an annoyed look on her face.

"What's with the look?" Mistress asked, "I told you this would be testing your reaction time. Now… run it again, and this time, be mindful of the sudden changes." Synthie rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

- - - - - - - -

After going through the course many more times, each time being different than the last, Synthie was extremely tired. Her flying was becoming gradually slower and her wings beat against the air just enough for her to stay afloat. She could feel her lungs burning, begging for rest.

Mistress noticed this and she laughed evilly in her mind. _She's wearing down… good,_ she thought, _the more tired she is, the easier it will be for me to take over! And not only that, but she's proven to be a better host than I expected!_ Mistress saw Synthie complete the course once again and said, "Alright, that's enough for tonight." The scene changed back to its original darkness and both dragonesses landed on the invisible ground. Synthie for one was thankful to give her tired and sore wings a rest. "You did very well Synthie. I'm proud of you; you've passed the trial. Now get some rest, for tomorrow will be the final trial… and it will be the toughest of them all." All Synthie did was nod and she fell over, completely exhausted. Soon, she vanished from the dream world as she began to wake.

Once Synthie was gone, Mistress grinned. "Yes… tomorrow…" she said, "Tomorrow will be the day…" She then vanished and merged with the surrounding darkness, waiting patiently for her time to come…

- - - - - - - -

**And there you have it!**

**So… do you guys like where this is going? If so… yay! If not… oh well! =P**

**I once again thank Leahwannabe479 for unintentionally helping me break through my writer's block!**

**Till next time!**


	5. The trial of Strength

**Chapter five is out and things are gonna start picking up some speed!**

**Thank you all for your reviews. I'm happy to see that you all like where this is going (I asked cause I felt a bit insecure about it). Since you all like it so far, I advise you hang on to your seats cause things are really gonna start now beginning with this chapter!**

**I don't own any Spyro characters, only the ones on my character list on my profile (which will be expanding soon! Read A/N at the end for more details)**

**Enjoy!**

The Dark Mistress

Chapter 5: The Trial of Strength

_Another day has begun,_ thought Kain as he climbed off of his bed and stretched. He looked back at the bed to see his mate still sleeping soundly. He smiled and pulled the covers over her to keep her warm. He decided to let her sleep in today; _Last night was pretty intense after all…_ He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, "I love you," he whispered before heading out the door and flying off.

- - - - - - - -

About two more hours passed before Synthie finally began to stir in her bed. She groaned softly and opened her eyes. She remained still for a while for she still felt so sore. Not only from her night with Kain, but also from the trial she underwent with Mistress. Her wings felt like they would fall off at any moment and her energy was almost completely gone, she was surprised that she was even able to wake up this day. She groaned again and slowly got off of the bed. Dragging her paws, she walked out of the room and into the kitchen area. She saw food on a plate, as if it was waiting for her. Next to it was a small note from Kain, it read:

Hey sweetie,

You were still asleep by the time I left home, so I didn't bother you. I made you this breakfast for whenever you woke up. Hopefully it'll still be warm when you find it.

With love,

Kain

Synthie smiled, "Thanks babe," she said to no one in particular. She ate her breakfast slowly. Unfortunately, it had gotten cold, but she didn't mind it one bit. After a few moments, the plate was completely cleaned off and Synthie's belly was full. That's when she remembered, "I have to go to the temple again… tell everyone about my dream last night…" she said. However, her body was still aching a bit and she didn't have the energy. "Maybe later… after I rest some more…" She trudged back into her room and lay back down on the bed. Within moments, she was snoring softly, asleep once again.

- - - - - - - -

Mistress waited patiently in the darkness for Synthie to arrive. Her tail would twitch out of excitement every now and then. When she saw Synthie make her appearance, she smiled. "Hello again young Synthie."

Synthie looked around confused and annoyed. "What the…" She saw Mistress and groaned. "Oh no… can't I just have a break today?! I'm way too tired and sore to do anything right now!"

Mistress didn't like the tone in her voice, but she kept her composure. "I'm very sorry Synthie… but we have less time than I had hoped for…" she said. She quickly came up with a lie and continued, "Our enemies are already on the move and only you can stop them."

"What about my parents? And the guardians? They're far stronger than me…"

"Indeed they are. But even they won't be enough, they'll need you by their side. With your aid, everything will turn out for the better" finished Mistress. _Better for me anyways... _she thought to herself.

Synthie thought about it for a moment. It was true that she was still exhausted and not willing to undergo another trial, but on the other hand she didn't want to abandon her friends and family and let them fight, especially if they would need her. She sighed and nodded, "Okay… what kind of trial are you going to put me through today?"

Mistress smiled, "One that will test your strength. We will see how well you do in actual combat. For this, I will be participating. I will be your opponent." As soon as she finished, she lunged for Synthie and landed a hard punch on her chest, not even bothering to change the scenery. Synthie gagged as she felt the air rush out of her. She rolled on the invisible ground and came to a skidding halt. She got back to her paws just in time to see Mistress swing her tail at her. Synthie jumped back, barely dodging the sharp tail blade. Not wasting a second, Synthie lunged towards Mistress with her sharp claws extended and ready to tear flesh. Mistress was able to move out of the way, but Synthie's claws still made contact with her chest, leaving three nasty gashes that dripped blood.

Mistress growled angrily, _Damn. She actually got a hit on me. I better take it up a notch_ she thought. Her maw opened wide and she fired multiple shadow balls right at her opponent. Synthie saw the attack and countered with her own attack, firing fear bullets that screeched through the air. The two attacks met in a massive explosion causing smoke to blind both dragonesses. With a mighty flap of her wings, Mistress blew the smoke away and revealed where Synthie was. Mistress jumped high into the air and dived headfirst towards Synthie. Her horns were deadly sharp and could pierce through scales with ease.

However, Synthie had felt the gust of wind Mistress created and she already knew where she was. The dragoness waited until she was very close before emitting an ear-shattering screech. The high-pitched sound hit Mistress and she roared as she felt her eardrums rattling inside her head. She gripped her head in agony, roaring as the pain continued. Synthie took full advantage of this distraction and jumped on top of Mistress, pinning her down. "Looks like I win," she said with a cocky smirk.

It took Mistress a moment to recover from the shock of being beaten. Once she noticed what had happened, she laughed like a maniac. "Excellent!" she said, "Even though you were tired and sore, you still found the energy to not only fight me but beat me! You're a perfect host!"

"Host?" asked Synthie, "What do you mean?"

Again, Mistress laughed maniacally, "There was never any kind of threat!" she admitted, "The only reason I put you through these trials was to test you to see whether or not I should use you as a host or kill you and move on to someone else!"

"No threat? Kill me?! What the hell?! Who the hell are you?!" Synthie growled angrily, wanting answers.

"Well since you will cease to exist soon, I may as well tell you. I am the darkness that resides within you! I've been inside of you ever since those dumbass apes put me inside of you!"

"What? No! Everyone said that the darkness wouldn't affect me!"

"And yet, here I am, using you as part of my plan! I've been dormant until now, biding my time and allowing my powers to grow. How else do you think you suddenly began to use the shadow element? It was because my power was beginning to take its effect on you. And now, after so long, it's time to step down and let me use your body!"

Synthie growled again and pushed harder on Mistress's shoulders. "Like I'll ever let you!"

"Oh but my dear," Mistress said, "YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!!" Suddenly, Mistress roared and her powers began to grow. She easily pushed Synthie off of her and grabbed her by the throat. "Did you honestly believe that an agent of darkness would be bested by your pathetic little attacks? This is my true power!" She squeezed Synthie neck harder, slowly suffocating her.

Synthie struggled against her vice-grip, but to no avail. She chocked and gagged, trying to summon her fear element, but with no air to breathe, she could not emit even the smallest sound. Mistress lifted Synthie into the air and slammed her hard into the ground. "Now, as I said before, time for you to step aside!" Mistress said. She laughed evilly as she released Synthie's throat and placed it in front of her face. Suddenly, tentacles of darkness shot out of the dark dragoness's paw and darted into Synthie through her mouth and ears. Synthie struggled even more now as she felt the darkness move up inside of her head and into her skull. She roared in pure agony, feeling an intense pain, none like she has ever felt before.

The tentacles in her skull circled her brain several times, wrapping themselves around it lightly. Mistress laughed evilly once again, enjoying and savoring the pain she was causing. "Yes! Scream and shout all you want! It won't matter! It'll only make this even better for me!" Synthie continued to struggle to break free from her grasp. She somehow managed to reach out and grip the tentacles with her paw. Using what little strength she had left, she tried to yank them out of her. Mistress growled angrily, noticing what she was trying to do, "Big mistake!" she roared. Mistress clenched her paw into a fist and, as a reaction, the tentacles clenched up as well, squeezing Synthie's brain tightly. Synthie screamed one final time as nothing but pure, raw pain raced through her body. After a moment, Synthie finally fell limp. The pain was far too much for even the strongest of dragons to endure for long periods of time.

Mistress grinned widely. She picked up the unconscious dragoness and tossed her aside like a rag doll. "My time has finally come!!" she roared in victory. Her darkness spread and she could feel herself becoming the conscious that would control Synthie's body.

- - - - - - - -

Kain was flying back home after another day in the city. He couldn't wait to see his dragoness and tell her the great news he had. He had been given quite a bit of vacation time and he wanted to surprise her. He landed in front of their home and approached the door, a wide smile on his face. As he was about to open the door, a massive and dark explosion completely destroyed their home from the inside, out. The explosion sent Kain tumbling in the air, but he managed to regain his balance. He created an ice shield around him as the large pieces of debris fell on top of him. "What was that?!" he said. His heart suddenly sank, "Oh no! Synthie!" He flew to where their home used to be and used his wings to clear the air. "Synthie! Oh ancestors please be okay!" He began to look through the rubble, moving heavy pieces of wood and stone looking for her. As the dust settled some more, Kain saw someone in front of him.

It was a dragoness that looked a lot like Synthie, but at the same time, she didn't. All of her scales were darker than Synthie's and she was much larger, as large as Spyro and Cynder, maybe a bit larger. Slowly, Kain walked up to the dragoness. "S-Synthie? Is that you?" he asked cautiously. The dragoness's eyes suddenly flashed open, they were a piercing blood red, not the beautiful amethyst purple and sapphire green eyes that he had fallen for.

The larger dragoness roared and picked up the ice dragon. She sent him bouncing and rolling through the debris, causing bits of stone and wood to embed themselves deep into Kain. He was bleeding through many of his new wounds and he roared in pain, but the dragoness didn't care one bit. "Don't call me that!" she said angrily and loudly. "That pathetic dragoness is now gone!" With a mighty beat of her massive wings, she launched herself into the air, blocking the sun from Kain's view, making her look even more threatening.

"I AM THE DARK MISTRESS!!"

- - - - - - - -

**Woo! Man was I excited to write this chapter! Now things will be moving faster and there will be bigger battles ahead! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it!**

**Before I go, in the beginning A/N of this chapter I said that my character list would be expanding soon. Well yes it is! I have two new characters that will make their debut soon, but not on this story. I am planning to give them a one-shot introduction story, kinda like what Black Cyrus did, only with one chapter. I won't give you any details right now, but I will say that one of these dragons will be TOTALLY OFF LIMITS to everyone else, so there will be no use in asking me if you could use him. He'll belong to me and me alone. The reason being because this is how I imagine myself if I were to be a dragon. What can I say… I have an over-active imagination. =P**

**Anyways, their story will most likely come out before chapter six of this story.**

**Till next time!**


	6. Raising the Offensive

**Chapter six is here and ready for reading! (Okay… that sounded corny…)**

**I'm so glad to see that all of my readers who have taken the time to review are really enjoying this story! And to those of you who are not reviewing, I hope you are enjoying it too!**

**Before we start however, I must warn you, things are going to be quite a bit more… gruesome, bloody, and gory in this chapter than what I usually write. So of this makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to not read this one, I'll totally understand.**

**I do not own any Spyro characters… You've been warned… Enjoy!**

The Dark Mistress

Chapter 6: Raising the Offensive

Synthie, now known as the Dark Mistress, flew fast in the now darkened, night sky. Her plan was simple; take over the realms and rule with an iron fist. In order to do this, she knew she had to take over the realm's greatest city: Warfang. However, Warfang was a massive city with more than enough dragons in it willing to defend it. She wouldn't be able to take on this endeavor by herself. No, she needed an army and that's just what she planned on acquiring, by whatever means necessary. She planned on attacking the smaller towns and villages first to build up her army and then take the fight to Warfang.

She flew straight through the night, not even feeling an ounce of weariness. Soon, the sun began to rise and bring back the light to the land. As the morning came in, she still did not stop, wanting to find a place to take over as soon as possible. As she flew, she came across one small village. An evil smile spread across her muzzle, "Let's start with this one…" she said to herself, her voice sounding distorted due to the darkness that enveloped her. She began to descend towards the ground. Once she landed outside of the village, she hid in the shadows. Being almost pure shadow herself it was far too easy for her to hide her presence. She moved from shadow to shadow, slowly making her way into the village.

There wasn't much in this little place, a few, small homes made of stone and wood where the dragons, cheetahs, and some other species rested, some shops, but not much else. One thing that did catch her eyes however was one structure. It was larger and much more extravagant than the rest of the homes. It seemed to be made completely of stone, white marble to be exact. It shined bright in the morning light. _That must be their leader's home,_ she thought. Still in the shadows, Mistress rounded the building and found an open window. Her eyes shifted from left to right, making sure there would be no guards to catch her. It wasn't like they would have a chance against her, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself… not yet anyways. Once she was certain the coast was clear, she stepped out of the shadows and leapt into the building through the window.

Unfortunately for her, there weren't too many places to hide for her. "Damn" she cursed softly. She could hear the clacking sound of claws against stone coming her way. Mistress' eyes widened. She had to do something and fast. She looked at herself and saw that there was still a shadowy mist rising up from her body. Quick to act, she restrained her level of power, just enough to stop the mist and have her darkness retreat for the time being. Now, she looked exactly like Synthie, only her eyes had retained the same piecing red color instead of reverting back to their normal purple and sapphire green colors, showing that Mistress was still in control.

Right as she finished her little transformation, the patrolling dragon guard entered the same room she was in, not noticing the remaining black mist disperse into nothingness. He had dark green scales all over his body, including his chest and underbelly. The membranes of his wings were a sandy color as were his eyes. He was wearing steel armor that protected his face and back, up to the base of his tail. He also had on bracers on his front and back legs for extra protection. "Hey!" he called out to her, "Who are you and what are you doing here? No one is allowed in here!"

""Oh, I'm sorry" Mistress said, in a voice eerily close to Synthie's. "I just had to deliver a message to your leader and I… kinda got lost…" She scratched the back of her head, acting embarrassed.

"Hmm… I got no word of a messenger coming in today."

"Yeah… it's an urgent message and I had to come here as soon as possible. Please, this is of utmost importance! I must see him now!"

The guard couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong here. Nevertheless, he did not let his personal feelings get in the way. He feared that if he turned this dragoness down and kicked her out, he would be risking the lives of his fellow villagers, his friends, but most importantly to him, his family. "Very well then, follow me," he said. Mistress smiled and followed behind the guard.

_Too easy,_ she thought to herself. After waking only a small distance, they reached the door to the leader's room. "Thank you so much sir!" she said to the guard. He simply nodded and turned to return to his duties. Mistress approached the door and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called from the other side. The dragoness opened the door and entered the room. When she did, the leader of the village was sitting at a desk, looking over some paperwork. He had onyx scales across his body with bluish-purple wing membranes, chest and underbelly. His eyes were a very light grey, almost white. When he heard the dragoness walk in, he looked up to see her. "Why hello there," he greeted kindly, "How may I help you miss?" The evil dragoness closed the door behind her and locked the door with a loud click. The onyx dragon looked at her suspiciously after he heard the click. "What's going on? Who are you and what do you want?"

"Shut up!" Mistress growled. She relinquished her current form and allowed the shadows to envelope her once again. Almost immediately, a dark tentacle shot out from her paw and grabbed the dragon by the neck and slammed him against the wall, hard. The dragon gagged as he tried to breathe, but no air entered his lungs. Mistress released her grip on him slightly, because she wanted to strike a deal with him.

"Now then handsome, you asked what I wanted," she began. "Well, I have a vision. A vision of creating the most powerful army the realms have ever seen. But, I am alone as you can see. So here's what I want: I want to 'recruit' you citizens and begin building my army. Should you agree, I promise that you and all who follow will live to see another day AND you will all rule the realms with me. Power like you never imagined will be yours! Do you agree?"

The onyx dragon only stared at her. Air was barely passing through into his lungs, making his mind cloudy. However, he took in a breath and said, "N-never," in a harsh whisper.

This angered Mistress and she growled loudly. Using her free paw, she rammed her three razor-sharp talons into his chest. The dragon cried out in pain as blood began to flow between the tiny spaces between his flesh and her claws. "Are you certain you don't want to reconsider?" she asked, glaring daggers at him. Again, he refused, shaking his head. Mistress became angrier and she began to bring her paw down his chest, cutting through his flesh as if it were butter. She did this very slowly to induce the most amount of pain.

The leader roared as the pain came in massive waves. "No… matter what… you do… to me I will… NEVER AGREE!!" he said, returning her stare. Mistress responded by running her tail blade through his gut. The onyx dragon coughed up blood, splattering it all over her muzzle and on the floor. Blood flowed freely from his wounds and a small pool of it formed under him.

Mistress licked her muzzle, taking in his blood, savoring the taste. She sighed sadly, "I'm disappointed," she said, "You looked like such a smart dragon, cute too. But, if you're going to stand in my way…" she twisted her blade in his gut, causing another sharp pain to run through him. She forcefully yanked it out of him, blood spilling all over the floor. She released her grip on him, allowing the dragon to fall on the floor. She towered over him, raising her blood soaked tail blade, "… THEN DIE!!"

- - - - - - - -

Outside, everyone was going about his or her business while Mistress was torturing the leader. No one suspected a thing, not even the guards. Suddenly, the front doors of the building were blown away. The bodies of dead guards flew out as well and scattered everywhere. Everyone's head turned in shock as Mistress appeared. "Citizens of this village!" she roared loudly enough for all to hear. By now, a crowd had formed in front of the building, most with angry glares and ready to tear her to shreds. "I am now in charge of this place and you will all help me on my quest to take over the realms!"

The crowd roared in defiance. "Why should we help you?!" "You're a monster! Leave this place!" some said. One dragon from the crowd yelled, "Lord Octaver would never allow this!"

This comment caught Mistress' ears. "Lord Octaver?" she said, "Oh, you mean… HIM?!" She tossed something into the middle of the crowd. It was the disembodied head of the onyx-scaled dragon. His eyes were open and lifeless, blood still flowing freely from the slice. Screams of terror filled the crowd and Mistress laughed evilly. "I don't think he'll say anything about it! Now quiet down!" As soon as she said this, an eerie silence fell upon the crowd. "All of you here now have a choice to make! You can join me or deny my invitation. If you accept, not only will you live another day, but you will also have unimaginable power bestowed upon you and you will rule these realms with me! Should you refuse, you'll be joining your leader in death!"

Tense moments passed as the dragons thought of what they should do. Slowly, some began to approach Mistress. Some chose to follow her because of their fear of death, while others chose to because of their lust for power. As they came up one by one, Mistress repeated the same process for each of them. When they reached her, she would extend her paw and allow the dark tentacles to enter the dragon or dragoness. They would slither down their throats and engulf them in darkness from the inside out. It was a painful process, each one that went through this felt like their insides were on fire and thought they would die. However, once it was completed, every single one of them couldn't help but admit… the power felt good.

Once all of the dragons had made their choices, about half of the village was now on the side of darkness. Mistress looked at the remaining dragons, the ones who had stayed true to themselves. She sighed, "It really does sadden me, I was hoping that not all of you would be as dimwitted as your leader…" she said. "Oh well." She turned to her small dark army and gave them their first command, "Destroy them all!"

Without hesitation, the dark army spread out and began to mercilessly kill and slaughter all of the remaining dragons, which were running away in fear for their lives. None of them got away. All the while, the dark dragons were laying waste to the land, erasing all traces of the once proud village.

Mistress looked around and smiled. Everything was going according to plan. It wouldn't be long before she would finally take over Warfang and change the realms to her twisted vision.

- - - - - - - -

**Okay… I never knew I could write so darkly… I'm kinda scaring myself here…**

**Anyways, if you read this and are disturbed by it, I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you all just how evil Mistress could be.**

**Well… chapter 7 will be out soon, and I promise it wont be this dark.**

**Till next time!**


	7. Raising the Defensive

**Alright guys… before we get started I have two announcements:**

**First, I have decided to discontinue my other story, TLoS: Soul Savior. The reason being is because I have lost all interest and ideas for it… I am truly sorry for those of you who were looking forward to more. Perhaps one day in the future, I will continue it… but only time will tell.**

**Second, school has started for another year here. So my chapters are going to be delayed even longer for I have to change focus to my studies. I will do my best to update this story as often as I can.**

**Also, I want to thank MaxDark for letting me use his character, Malice. She'll be appearing in this chapter and a few others in this story.**

**I hope you guys will accept my apologies. Now please, Enjoy!**

The Dark Mistress

Chapter 7: Raising the Defensive

As the morning rolled in, Kain stirred in his sleep. "N-no… Synthie…" he groaned. Apparently, he had fallen into unconsciousness as he saw Synthie fly off the day before. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, which was a bad idea because it sent a wave of pain through his body. He yelped and fell back down. The pain was rather intense. He looked over his body and saw that a lot of small pieces of debris still peppered his body. Some actually punctured through his scales and he was bleeding slightly. He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was still lying in the ruins of where his home once stood. Tears began to form in his eyes as he realized, "It wasn't a dream…"

He slowly rose up from the ground, trying his best to ignore the pain he felt. Once he was standing, he took another look at himself. He saw that some of his wounds were actually starting to become infected. Under normal circumstances, he could treat himself easily. In this case however, the explosion from yesterday had destroyed his medical supplies and he had no way to even stop the bleeding. "This isn't good…" he said to himself. "I must go to the temple. They'll take care of me there and… I have to break the news to Spyro and Cynder…"

Kain test-flapped his wings. He winced from the pain, but at least his wings were okay and he would be able to fly. He took off into the air, flying as fast as he possibly could, ignoring the pain and staying focused on his primary goal.

The flight to the temple took him twice as long because his body was wearing down faster due to his injuries. Finally, after nearly two hours of flight, Kain could see the temple growing larger, signifying that he was almost there. He began a slight descent so that he would be able to land softly in front of the temple. "Almost… there…" he said, straining his aching wings past their limits to reach it. However, as he was slowly losing altitude, his body couldn't hold out anymore. His wings stopped flapping and his body gave out, causing him to fall the rest of the distance and crash hard into the ground. He fell unconscious once again.

- - - - - - - -

Hours passed. In the medical wing of the temple, the midnight-blue dragon lay on a bed. A dragoness was treating him as he slept. This dragoness looked a lot like Cynder back when she served under the Dark Master as his general. She was helping the other medical dragons and had removed all of the debris that had been lodged into Kain's hide. She quickly began treating the infected wounds first. She used a wet cloth along with some medicine to clean out all of his wounds. She then stepped aside and let the others place bandages on his wounds.

Once they had finished, the other dragons left to give Kain some rest. The dragoness however, decided to stay next to him to watch over him. "I wonder what could have happened to this young dragon?" she asked herself.

Soon, Kain slowly began to wake up. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Once his vision cleared, he looked around, confused. "Where… where am I?"

"You're in the temple young one," the dragoness replied, getting a surprised look from Kain. He was not expecting anyone to be there with him. "Are you alright? I found you just outside the temple. You were in pretty bad shape and from the looks of it, it wasn't because of the fall you took."

It took Kain a moment, but he was able to remember what had happened. He tried to sit up, but his wounds still hurt him, causing him to grunt as he fell back on the bed. His expression became one of sadness and he looked up to the dragoness. "Can you do me a favor… um…"

"Malice," replied the dragoness.

"Malice. Well first of all, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

Malice smiled and replied, "Well, I'm not surprised you don't know me. I'm Ignitus's mate." Kain's eyes widened a bit, he had never known that the fire guardian had a mate. He was about to ask her more questions, but she continued before he could speak. "The reason you don't know me is because, a long time ago, we got separated, I'd rather not go into the details. But I've been searching all over the realms for him and today I finally reunited with him. It was actually right after I found you unconscious in front of the temple. You can imagine my surprise when he answered the door."

"I see," Kain said, looking at the dragoness more closely. She looked to be about eight, maybe nine years younger than Ignitus, and very attractive. Her attractiveness however reminded Kain of how beautiful he thought Synthie was and he looked away, stifling a sob as tears formed in his eyes. "Can… you please get Spyro, Cynder, and the guardians for me? I have to tell them something that they must know," he said in a saddened and depressed tone.

Malice simply nodded and walked out of the room to gather everyone. In a few moments, she returned with everyone, all of them concerned about Kain. "Kain," said Spyro, "are you alright? You gave us quite a scare earlier."

"Yeah, I'll live," he replied. "But now's not the time to worry about me. Something… something terrible has happened to Synthie. She's… become… evil… I don't know how or why… but when I saw her eyes yesterday, all I could feel was evil…" He choked on some of his words, as the pain of losing the one he loved to the darkness settled in.

The room was completely silent for moments that seemed to drag on for hours. Not one of them could believe what they had just heard, all but Malice, who wasn't completely sure what was going on. "Who's Synthie?" she asked softly, trying to not upset anyone.

"Synthie is…" Cynder began, but she could not continue as she began crying into Spyro's shoulder.

"She's our daughter," Spyro finished, "And Kain's mate. How could this have happened?! I thought we wouldn't have to worry about this ever happening!" He draped one of his wings over Cynder to try and calm her down, even though he was beginning to cry as well.

"How indeed," Ignitus pondered, "I was certain that she wouldn't have been affected this greatly by the events of long ago."

"Well now's isn't the time to wonder how it happened," said Terrador, "We'll have time for that later. What we should do is build up our defenses, let everyone know about this new threat and prepare to defend Warfang. If the darkness that consumed her is anything like the ones that consumed Malefor, she'll want to attack here." The other three guardians nodded in agreement. "I will go raise the alarm and put the guards on high alert." He left the room to begin his mission.

"Do you think we can still save her?" Kain asked hopefully.

"I strongly believe we can young Kain," Ignitus replied. "You see, the darkness took control of Synthie just yesterday. I'm certain her own conscious is still in there somewhere. The darkness may have her body, but her mind still holds her true self. It will take some time for her to completely disappear. Take Malefor for example, the evil that resided within him was in control for over one thousand years, even after he was sealed away the first time, the darkness held onto him. Eventually he lost himself and became pure evil. If we can get to Synthie before she suffers the same fate, then she will be able to return to her normal self. Do you know where she could have headed?"

Kain smiled at the fact that they could still save her, but shook his head. "No. I fell unconscious soon after she transformed."

"Well, we can't afford going on a wild goose chase if she is threatening Warfang. We have no choice but to wait for her to come to us. And when the time comes, we will face her head on."

"She's most likely gathering an army," Spyro spoke up, "If that's the case, I ask you that you please leave Synthie for Cynder and I to handle. Everyone else will focus on defending the city while we attack her directly." Cynder nodded in agreement with her mate.

"I just wish that we didn't have to hurt our little girl…" Cynder said.

"Maybe you don't have to," Malice began, "there is another possible way to get to her. When you meet up with her, try talking to her. Let her know that you are there, remind her of the good times you've had before. That could very well give the real Synthie the strength she needs to break free from the darkness and you wont have to hurt her much."

"A wise idea," said the purple dragon, "thank you Malice. We will try that when the time comes. But for now, let us all get some rest and be ready for her upcoming attack."

- - - - - - - -

**The battle is about to begin! And there's still hope for Synthie!**

**But how far are Spyro and Cynder going to take it? Will they possibly end her life by mistake? And how powerful can Dark Synthie possibly be now? Will she succeed in her attack?**

**Why am I asking you all of this?! I already know the answers and they will all be revealed throughout the upcoming chapters!**

**I once again thank MaxDark for allowing me to use Malice. Also, MaxDark wants to get her around in all kinds of stories! So if any of you think she could play a role in your own stories, let him know and get his permission! He'll be glad to let you borrow her!**

**Till next time!**


	8. And so it begins

**What's up guys! I finally found some free time to write this thing! For the next few days, I don't really see myself being extremely busy so I will try to get as much out as possible over the next week (my goal is two but with any luck, maybe even three chapters!)**

**Let's get things started! I don't own any Spyro characters. Enjoy!**

The Dark Mistress

Chapter 8: And so it begins…

One month has passed since the day Mistress began building her army. Now, what started as a small group of dragons has grown into a massive and powerful army. Their numbers were easily much larger than that of Warfang and Mistress knew… tonight was the night she'd travel to the dragon city.

The dark dragoness led her army across the land, preferring to walk on the ground over flying in the air to prevent any detection. Soon, the army entered the shadows of the Enchanted Forest and began to weave between the trees. There were a few times where they had to stop to get their sense of direction back. The trees and wildlife in the forest seemed to all look the same and it would be easy for them to get lost.

After two hours of trudging through the forest, having to listen to the crickets sing their constant, and sometimes annoying, night songs, they reached the other side of the forest. The city of Warfang was in plain sight in front of them, but they still had quite a ways to go before they could reach it. However, the city was not the only thing in their sights. Standing there, at the edge of the forest, stood a dragon. A dark dragon. He was holding a piece of rolled up parchment in his jaws and smiled when he saw his comrades approach him. Mistress smiled evilly as well as she spoke to the dragon. "So, I take it your mission was a success my loyal spy?" she asked.

"But of course Mistress," he replied after tossing her the parchment. "I have mapped out the entire city as you have asked. And I've also stumbled upon some very useful information."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Mistress asked as she unrolled the map and laid it gently on the floor. The map was very detailed and even had a compass crudely drawn on it, with its 'north' direction pointing away from Mistress. The spy dragon came up to the map and used his claw to point out their current location.

"Right now, we are here, facing the northern gates. What I have discovered is that this wall, the western wall," he pointed to the wall he indicated, "is the least guarded of all four walls. After I told them I wanted to 'help' they conveniently placed me as one of the guards along that wall."

"Excellent work! We shall attack that area first thing in the morning!"

"Actually Mistress, if I may," the spy continued, "I believe we should attack even earlier than that." The evil dragoness gave him an angry glare that pierced right through him, asking him why he would defy her like that. "I-I d-don't mean to t-tell you how to manage the army," he was becoming increasingly nervous, afraid that she would kill him right on the spot, "b-but I'm just suggesting that we wait b-because I had the early morning shift and since I won't be there…"

"Then the wall will be at its weakest." Mistress finished for him. The dark dragon nodded in response. She turned to him and said, "Very well then. Choose two dragons amongst the army. Two who you believe would be the best leaders. We're going to have to split up the army if we wish for a successful attack."

The dragon did as he was told and in no time, he had chosen two of the strongest dragons in the army. Mistress then ordered the rest of the army to form four groups and assigned the two chosen dragons, the spy, and herself a group. To make things easier, she decided to give the group numbers. She had control of group one, which Mistress made sure was the smallest group on purpose, the spy had group two, and the other two dragons had groups three and four.

Once the groups were assigned, she spelled out the plan for them. She and her group would attack the weakened western gate when the guard duty would have switched to their spy. Once their attack began, most, if not all of the focus would be there, giving the other three groups a chance to attack the remaining walls all at once and catch the city off guard.

"You are all to be merciless towards any who stand against you! Forget the fact that they may be females and hatchlings! If they stand in your way, slaughter them! Do I make myself clear?!" she preached to the army.

"Yes Mistress!" the army yelled in unison.

"Good! Now all of you! Move out and get into position! Malefor's strength!" she shouted, punching the air enthusiastically.

"Malefor's strength!" they echoed, mirroring her motion.

And with that, everyone moved swiftly and quietly through the shadows of the night. Every dragon in that army wanted blood on their claws. The second battle over Warfang was about to begin…

- - - - - - - -

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's just to set up the epic battle I have coming up! And you wont have to wait long (hopefully)! They will strike I the next chapter!**

**Till next time!**


	9. The Second Battle for Warfang Part one

**Yay! I reached my goal for two chapters this week! **

**Nothing else to say so please enjoy! I don't own any Spyro characters.**

The Dark Mistress

Chapter 9: The Second Battle for Warfang (Part one)

Throughout the past month, the guardians, Spyro, Cynder, and Malice have been traveling around to small towns and villages, gathering any dragons that wished to aid in the defense of Warfang. They knew all too well from experience that when the dark army would reach Warfang, their numbers would be immense. They needed as many dragons with the will to fight as possible.

Many had agreed to help, but not only in the defense. Some dragons agreed to help out with any medical needs they would surely arise. Some had even offered to help cook food for the soldiers. A few villages also offered to provide shelter for the females and hatchlings, which was greatly appreciated, though some females decided to return to the city to provide more help.

Soon, their numbers swelled and their defense was great, but would it be enough to defeat the army of The Dark Mistress?

- - - - - - - -

The early morning air was crisp, cool, and seemed to hold still. At least, that's how it felt to the dragon currently on guard duty along the western wall. He opened his maw wide as a yawn escaped him. He shook his head to wake himself up a bit. He had been at his post all night long and, as the sun began its climb over the horizon, it was finally time for him to get some rest. He turned his head left and right, looking for the dragon that was to replace him. After a few moments, he sighed, _Where is that dragon?_ He thought to himself, _He was supposed to be here by now…_

Down below, patrolling the area was Terrador. He was given the duty of watching over this wall while Volteer, Cyril, and Cynder watched over the other three walls. Ignitus was not with them for he decided to stay and help guard the temple. At first, the fire guardian was more than willing to go out and fight, but Malice had talked him out of it, worried about him because of his old age. He eventually gave in and stayed behind with her.

The earth guardian looked up at the top of the wall and saw the guard gently gliding down towards him. When the guard landed, Terrador greeted him. "Good morning my brother-in-arms, heading off to get some rest?"

"I wish," said the guard, "The dragon that was supposed to take over is nowhere to be found."

"Hmm… I'm sure he is on his way. Come with me, we'll go to the resting quarters and inform him that he is late." The guard nodded and began to follow Terrador to a nearby building where all of the guards rested and ate. Both dragons entered and began to search each room for their fellow comrade. After searching through every available room however, they still had not even seen one scale from him. "That is most odd," said Terrador, "he is not here."

The other dragon sighed, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard coming from the outside. Every dragon in the building ran out to see what the commotion was all about. Their eyes widened in shock at what they saw, a large, gapping hole had been blasted into the wall. Not only that, but there were now dragons pouring into the city through that hole.

"Damn! How'd they catch us off guard?!" Terrador said. "Everyone! Push them back! Do not allow them to overcome you! Go! Go! Go!" At his words, everyone charged at the mass of dark dragons, slashing at them and unleashing their elemental powers upon them. Terrador flew into the sky. The enemy's group was not large, but they would still need reinforcements to ensure success. He went around and ordered Volteer, Cyril and Cynder to send one quarter on their force to the western wall. They all obeyed his orders and the reinforcement made their way through the city.

At the same time, Cynder had decided to leave her post, putting another dragon in charge. She flew off to the temple to get Spyro. They were going to go get their daughter back!

Amongst the attacking dragons was none other than Mistress. She fought against her enemies without mercy, cutting throats, tearing scales, a true example of ruthless evil. She seemed to relish the fact that she was getting blood all over her claws and body. One dragon foolishly tried to rush her but she impaled him through the chest with her horns. She then tossed the dead dragon into a group of his comrades, knocking them down and making them helpless against her army.

Mistress took a quick glance above the heads of the warring dragons and saw what she had been waiting for: their reinforcements. _Perfect!_ She thought, _they've weakened their defenses! Now is the time for the real attack to begin!_ She jumped out of the crowd and flew up high. She tilted her head upwards and fired a black ball of fire that exploded in the air.

The other three groups saw the dark explosion. That was their signal! With a mighty roar, every dragon rushed to their respective wall and blew it to pieces. Without hesitation, they dashed into the city, slaughtering everyone in their path. The defenders of Warfang tried to push them back, and they were successful with Volteer and Cyril's help, but only for a short while. The groups began to merge into one and were becoming too much for even the guardians. The dark army kept on pushing their way into the city from all sides and quickly had their enemies completely surrounded.

"Damn it!" Cyril cursed as he breathed a jet of ice onto his enemies. Volteer and Terrador were practically standing next to him.

"We can keep this up forever!" complained Volteer, "What can we do?! They're going to win!"

Terrador slammed his paw onto the ground, sending a massive quake and knocking down most of the enemies in front of him. "There is only one thing we can do…" he said with a solemn tone. "The three of us have to use our fury attacks at once and obliterate them!"

"We can't!" Cyril argued, "If we do, we will also be taking out our allies!"

"And not only that! These dragons may have been corrupted by darkness but they are still our kin!" added Volteer.

Terrador growled, they both had very good points, but what other option was there?

"Do it!" yelled one of their remaining warriors. "Don't worry about us! You three are the only ones that can save the city! Do it!" Some of the other warriors joined in and encouraged the guardians to use their fury attacks. Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador looked at each other and nodded.

"It's been a pleasure fighting alongside you all," Terrador announced as he began to glow green. Cyril and Volteer also began to glow their respective colors as well. They all closed their eyes and began to focus their powers.

Right before they unleashed their most devastating attacks however, the ground shook violently and another deafening explosion was heard. A few seconds later, the army of dark dragons suddenly gave a loud roar. It was filled with pain and agony. The guardians let their powers die down as they saw every one of their enemies fall into unconsciousness. The darkness that surrounded them seemed to lift off of every one of them and disperse into thin air as the dragons reverted back o their original forms.

"Well, that was very odd and peculiar," Volteer exclaimed, very confused.

"Indeed it was," Cyril agreed, "What in the world do you think happened? And what was that explosion?"

Terrador looked into the sky, a terrible feeling of sorrow filled his heart. He knew exactly what had occurred.

"Spyro and Cynder… must have… defeated Synthie…"

- - - - - - - -

**Part one of the battle is over! **

**I apologize if this battle didn't seem all that exciting, but fear not, for the REAL battle will be happening on the next chapter! The battle between parents and daughter! Spyro and Cynder vs. Synthie! Take this time to prepare yourselves, because this is going to be one hell of a showdown!**

**Till next time!**


	10. The Second Battle for Warfang Part Two

**Just to clear up any possible confusion, this chapter is the battle between Spyro, Cynder and Mistress. It takes place DURING the battle in the last chapter.**

**I don't own any Spyro characters. Enjoy!**

The Dark Mistress

Chapter 10: The second battle for Warfang (part two)

Synthie groaned as her head pounded. "What happened…?" she said as she slowly woke up from her slumber.

"Ah good, you're awake!" said a voice in the darkness.

"Who's there?!" Synthie said frantically. Her eyes shot open but she could see nothing but darkness, as if her eyes had never opened. She tried to move but found it impossible. Chains of darkness wrapped themselves around each of her legs and seemed to be attached to an invisible wall behind her. She struggled to break free but to no avail. "Where am I?! Who are you?!"

"Why Synthie… I'm hurt. Did you forget about me already?" Shadows swirled in front of the chained dragoness as they began to take form. Soon, a dragon stood in front of her and she gasped, recognizing who it was. "That's right! It's me! How have you been?" said Mistress.

Synthie growled in anger and fought even harder to break free. "You backstabbing bitch!! What have you done to me?!" The only reply she got was a smack to the face by Mistress' tail.

"Shut up!" Mistress roared. "I am in control now so you'd better show me some respect unless you want to disappear faster!" Synthie's cheek stung from the slap she had received but this did not deter her. She growled again and spat on Mistress' face, showing that she was not going to give her the respect she asked for. Mistress glared at her with her evil red eyes. She lifted a paw up, aimed at Synthie, and three tendrils shot out and pierced right into her flesh, two in the chest and one in the stomach. Synthie gagged and coughed up a bit of blood as Mistress pulled the tendrils back, causing more blood to flow freely from the three gaping wounds. "Now then, in case you haven't noticed, we are in your mind, or rather, MY mind. And though I'd love to stay here and torture physically, I have a battle to win. But don't worry, I'll make sure you have a front row seat to the show!" With that said, Mistress dispersed into thin air, leaving Synthie alone.

"Damn you," she cursed to herself. Suddenly, a portal seemed to open up where Mistress was standing just a second ago. Synthie could see Warfang being attacked by an army of dark dragons. She was seeing things through Mistress' eyes.

- - - - - - - -

Mistress took a quick glance above the heads of the warring dragons and saw what she had been waiting for: their reinforcements. _Perfect!_ She thought, _they've weakened their defenses! Now is the time for the real attack to begin!_ She jumped out of the crowd and flew up high. She tilted her head upwards and fired a black ball of fire that exploded in the air.

She laughed evilly as she saw the rest of her army approach the weakened walls of the city. Her laughter was interrupted however when two dragons shot into the air and flew towards her. It was Spyro and Cynder.

"Ah well look what we have here, the beloved saviors of this pathetic world," said Mistress. Spyro and Cynder just floated there. They did not attack right away, they wanted to try to get through to her first. They prayed to the ancestors that they would be able to avoid any kind of physical combat.

"Synthie!" began Spyro, "Stop this! This isn't you! I know you're in there baby girl!"

"Listen to your father!" Cynder continued, "You can fight this! Fight the darkness Synthie! Focus on us, on those you love! You can do it!"

Mistress looked at the two dragons, thinking they had lost their minds. Suddenly, her head began to throb and ache. She held her own head in her paws, trying to ease the pain. On the inside, Synthie was fighting back! Hearing her parents' words had given her much more strength and she was fighting against Mistress' control even harder than before.

Unfortunately, the pain disappeared as quickly as it had immerged and the darkness was still in control over Synthie. "Nice try!" Mistress bellowed, "But it's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me! You're pathetic daughter is already beginning to vanish, I can feel it! It won't be long now until I will forever remain in control!"

Without warning, the purple dragon charged at her, ramming his head against her gut, knocking the wind out of her and dazing her for a second. "Spyro!" Cynder said in shock.

"Cynder, we have no choice now," he said. "We have to fight her head on! It's the only way we have even a chance at saving our little girl!" Although Cynder didn't want to believe it, she knew he was right. She nodded and came up next to him, ready for anything.

By this time, Mistress had regained her breath and charged back at them, claws ready to get even more blood on them. Both Spyro and Cynder gave a strong flap of their wings and easily dodged her attack. Mistress turned her attention to her closest target, Cynder. She flew fast towards her, aiming to bite her neck and crush it to kill her instantly. However, before she could do so, Spyro came up from behind her and tackled her on her back, causing her to plummet towards the ground. Mistress was unable to regain her balance in time and crashed hard into the unforgiving ground, creating a crater in the ground. She struggled to get back to her feet, but she was blasted by an earth missile and rolled on the ground. She had been knocked out by the blast. Spyro and Cynder took advantage of this and flew down towards her, intending to weaken her as much as possible so that Synthie may break free. They were only a few meters away when the dark dragoness' eyes shot open and she roared loudly, sending a shockwave of darkness in all directions. Spyro and Cynder tumbled back into the air as Mistress flew back up, seemingly without a scratch.

"That's enough of this foolishness!" she roared. She faced her two enemies. "Two against one aren't really fair odds." Her form then dispersed into a shadowy mist that swirled around in a large sphere. After a few seconds, the sphere split into two. What happened next surprised Spyro and Cynder. The two halves of the sphere had taken shape and solidified. There were now two exact copies of Mistress right in front of them!

"That's much better, now the odds have been evened," said one.

"But only one of us is the real thing," said the other.

"Can you figure it out?!" they said in unison before lunging towards both dragons. Spyro was able to avoid his attacker, but Cynder was not so fortunate. Her attacker grabbed onto her shoulders, claws digging deep into her flesh, and pushed her down towards the ground.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled, concerned about his mate. This brief distraction was enough for his enemy to launch a shadow ball at him. It struck him on his side and Spyro grunted from the burning pain.

The Mistress copy looked at him with an evil grin, "Are you always that easy to distract?" she asked rhetorically. Spyro growled angrily and launched a fireball at her. She easily dodged that attack. The purple dragon continued to launch more fireballs at her, but she constantly dodged each and every one of them. Finally, she had enough and, after dodging yet another attack, charged at Spyro before he could fire more. She slashed at his chest with her claws and blew a powerful black flame at point-blank range. The purple dragon howled from the pain. He tried to counter her attack, but she punched him in the face before he could. The punch knocked him out of her dark inferno and he managed to get some distance between them. The Mistress copy turned towards him and began to charge up a dark fireball. Before it was ready to fire, Spyro fired an arc of electricity at her. The arc hit her square in the chest and she roared in pain as the electrical charge threatened to tear her apart from the inside out. This also caused her to lose her focus, which in turn caused the ball of dark fire in her maw to explode prematurely in the back of her throat. She then fell to the ground, unconscious. She hit the ground headfirst and caused a cloud of dust and dirt to be lifted. The purple dragon flew down to where she landed and stepped cautiously. When the dust had cleared, there was nothing left of his enemy, no dropped scales, not even a trace of blood.

_She must have been the fake,_ he thought to himself. With that in mind he quickly ran towards Cynder to give her backup.

- - - - - - - -

"Rah!!" Cynder roared as she swung her scythe-like tail blade at Mistress, slicing her arm. The dark dragoness retaliated by clawing at Cynder's face, leaving three gashes on her cheek. They then jumped back and away from their opponent, staring each other down. Both dragonesses had received multiple cuts and bruises on their bodies from their fight. They were both panting rather hard, but neither was about to give up just yet.

Cynder and Mistress circled each other for a few tense moments. Cynder then lunged herself at Mistress, catching her and pinning her to the ground. She held on to her shoulders with all of her strength to prevent her from breaking free. "Synthie stop this!" she said, trying one more time to talk to her daughter. "I know you're in there somewhere! I know you can hear me! Fight! Break free from your darkness! Your father and I can and I know you can too!"

Mistress growled at her, "I told you… THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!!" The evil dragoness then opened her maw wide and emitted an ear-shattering siren screech. The force behind the screech itself was enough to knock Cynder off of her. Mistress quickly rolled onto her paws as Cynder struggled to get up. Being a user of fear herself, Cynder did not succumb to the full effect of the attack, but it was enough to give Mistress a window of opportunity to attack. Without hesitation, the dark dragoness ran full speed at Cynder and landed a powerful blow across her face. Cynder stumbled back but did not fall. She refused to give up. Mistress approached her once again and grabbed her head, forcing her to look at her. "Now, look deep into my eyes!"

Cynder struggled to break free but her head was gripped tightly in Mistress' paws. She closed her eyes tight to avoid looking into her evil, soulless eyes. The evil dragoness had anticipated this. Four small tendrils branched out from her paws and they snaked their way to Cynder's eyelids, forcing them open. Once Mistress saw Cynder's sapphire-green orbs, her own eyes began to glow a brighter red and an evil smile spread across her lips. "Now experience what true fear feels like!"

- - - - - - - -

Cynder felt something pierce her mind. Her breathing quickened, not knowing what was going to happen. Just then, her world went dark, but just as quickly, her vision came back and she was standing alone. She was utterly confused about what had just happened. As she lifted her paw up to begin walking, she felt something underneath her. She looked down and her eyes widened as her heart dropped at what she saw. Lying on the ground beneath her, in a pool of blood, was Spyro. He had many serious wounds all over his body. Cynder felt sick to her stomach from the sight and quickly backed away from it. His blood was all over her paws. She turned to find a small lake and desperately tried to wash it off of her. No matter how hard she tried though, the blood would not wash off. "What the hell is going on?!" she asked in a panic.

She took a look at the pond, wondering why she couldn't wash the blood off. As the ripples on the pond began to calm, she could see herself clearly in the water's reflection. She gasped at the sight. Her horns were longer than she remembered. Her eyes looked almost evil. "It… can't be!" she exclaimed. One of her worst fears had come true, she had become the Terror of the Skies once again!

She heard sniffling from behind her and turned to see Synthie there, rivers of tears flowing from her cheeks. "Mommy… why?!" she said between sobs.

Before Cynder could answer, another dragon appeared behind Synthie. "Well done my general," it said. "You've eliminated the final obstacle in my path!" The dragon stepped closer to her and revealed himself to be Malefor!

Cynder shook her head, this couldn't be happening! Not only had she reverted back to her evil form, but she was the one responsible for her mate's death and Malefor had somehow come back to life. All of her worst fears had been coming true one after another. _No! This can't be! It just can't! _Cynder thought to herself. _No. No! NOOOOOOO!!!_

- - - - - - - -

Cynder roared in sheer agony. She was living through her worst fears one after another without rest. Her entire body shook violently as Mistress continued to hold her there, savoring the pain she was in. Finally, after some moments of nothing but pain, Cynder finally fell unconscious.

Mistress' smile widened when her opponent stopped moving. "That's one down!" she said in triumph. Still holding on to her, Mistress flew up into the air and began to spin in the air, building up momentum to throw Cynder to the ground as hard as possible. Once she felt she had enough, she used all of her might to hurl Cynder towards the ground, laughing as she saw her fall closer and closer to the ground.

Right as Cynder was about to hit the ground, Spyro appeared on the scene and managed to tackle her body, lessening the blow she would have taken. They both rolled on the ground and when they came to a halt, Spyro quickly came up to Cynder. "Cynder!" he called to her. "Cynder please! Get up!" His eyes were starting to fill with tears as her body remained motionless. "No! Cynder! Don't leave me!" Still no response from the dragoness he loved so dearly. He began to sob, his tears flowing down his muzzle and splashing onto her body. As he cried, he could hear the laughter of Mistress. It was slowly driving him into an uncontrollable state of rage. _First I lose Synthie to the darkness… and now I've lost Cynder! This isn't fair!!!_ Spyro's purple scales were slowly becoming darker and darker until they were completely black. His chest, wings, and horns had become darker as well and his eyes became pupil-less white orbs. His anger had completely taken over him and he roared. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!"

Mistress stopped her laughing and looked at Dark Spyro. She was shocked at his transformation. _What the hell is…_ Before she could even finish her thought, Spyro had disappeared before her eyes. He suddenly reappeared behind her and kicked her with unimaginable strength. She soared through the sky like a missile without any kind of control. As she zoomed in the air, Spyro moved with incredible speed, seemingly disappearing and reappearing a bit in front of her. When she reached him, he knocked her up into the air at an angle and repeated the process. He continuously knocked her around in the air, never easing up on his barrage. (**A/N: If you've ever watched Naruto, remember when Rock Lee fought against Gaara for the very first time? Picture that. That is what Spyro is doing.**) He had completely forgotten the fact that his daughter was still in there somewhere, but his darkness clouded his judgment, he no longer cared. She had taken away the two dragonesses he loved with all of his heart. He felt he had nothing left to lose and therefore, fought without restrictions.

Finally, Spyro ended his assault with one final blow that launched Mistress straight into the ground. But the possessed dragon still wasn't satisfied. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!!" he roared as he began to charge up a massive earth missile. He glared at the ground where Mistress had landed and was taking aim when suddenly…

"Spyro!!" someone called to him. The dragon looked around to see who was calling him. His eyes fell upon Cynder, she was alive and standing!

"C-Cynder?!" Spyro said in shock. The power that was growing in his maw slowly died down as his scales returned to their original purple. He floated down to her and wrapped his forelimbs around her neck. "Cynder! I thought I lost you!" The black dragoness returned the embrace. She had not seen what he did to Mistress, but she knew that if his darkness had taken over, it wasn't pretty. But she didn't care about that right now, she was just happy to have her mate back to his normal self.

There was a whistling in the air. Cynder looked up and saw a very large black fireball headed right for them. "Spyro watch out!" she warned, but it was too late. The attack hit Spyro on his back and the following explosion caused both of the to fall to the ground.

Mistress slowly got up from the crater she was in. One of her wings was broken along with her left hind leg. She had very large bruises all over her and her eyes showed her extreme anger. "Damn it. Damn it! Damn it!!" she yelled. _Damn that dragon! He did more damage to me than I thought! I have to finish this now!_

Spyro and Cynder slowly got up on their paws as well. They were in no better condition than Mistress. "Cynder…" said Spyro, "We have to end this now… neither of us can take much more of this…"

Cynder nodded in agreement, knowing what he meant. They had to use their powers of convexity on Mistress. Both dragons had come to terms with this decision in their hearts. They knew that if they could not save Synthie… then they would have to kill her. Sacrifice one to save many. They knew in their hearts that the real Synthie would have wanted the same thing.

The three dragons stared each other down for a tense moment. Finally, Spyro, Cynder, and Mistress began to charge up their most powerful attacks. Spyro and Cynder glowed purple while Mistress glowed black. Once their powers had reached their peaks, they all released the raw energy. Two beams of convexity collided with a beam of pure darkness. The situation was very similar to when Spyro and Cynder fought Malefor in the world's core. All three dragons continued to put more and more energy into their respective attacks. However, because not one of them gained any ground, the energy continued to build up in the middle of their attacks. At last they each gave one final push, putting the remainder of their energies into their beams. This final surge of power collided in the middle and resulted in a massive explosion that eradicated everything in its deadly path. The explosion seemed to hold enough power to rock the entire world. It was felt everywhere, from the city of Warfang, to the Tall Plains and even in the frozen wastes of Dante's Freezer. Afterwards, everything fell silent…

- - - - - - -

Inside of Synthie's mind, Synthie had almost completely vanished. All that remained of her was her head and the paws on her forelimbs. She had witnessed everything that had occurred, except for the final attack, and was crying softly. "It can't end like this…" she said to herself.

Out of nowhere, she felt something shake her as if something massive had just occurred. Then, she felt the chains that held her loosen up and the darkness around her was less threatening. She knew that now was her chance to finally rid herself of the darkness once and for all. She began to fight hard against the chains. She could feel them giving way. She also felt herself coming back into reality, her missing body parts reappearing.

"No! Stop!" Mistress yelled in her mind. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm reclaiming my body! It is not yours to control! Neither is my mind!" She pulled harder and the chain restricting her right forelimb broke off. "You are now welcome here!" Another chain snapped. "And there is no way in hell that I am letting you stay here!" The remaining two chains suddenly burst, freeing Synthie completely. Her body was fully restored as well. "Now… GET OUT!!!" she roared, pushing the weakened darkness out of her body.

"NOOOOOoooooo…!"

- - - - - - - -

On the outside, Spyro and Cynder had been completely knocked out cold, neither of them moving even a single muscle.

The darkness that surrounded Synthie's body lifted off of her and disappeared… forever. She groaned as her eyes opened. The first thing she saw was her parent, lying on the ground, their bodies completely battered. Tears formed in her eyes as regret and sorrow filled her heart. She tried to move closer to them, but her own body was hurt too bad to move. She could feel herself losing her grip on consciousness. A single tear ran down her cheek before she fell back into unconsciousness. "Mom… Dad… I'm so sorry…"

It would seem that the darkness had the last laugh, as it seemed to claim three more lives…

- - - - - - - -

**Only one chapter remains…**


	11. The Outcome

**This is it everyone… the final chapter to my tale. It's a bit graphic at the beginning… just to warn ya. **

**Please enjoy!**

The Dark Mistress

Chapter 11: The outcome…

Dragons could be heard speaking, some sounded distressed, and others in hurry, but what they said exactly could not be made out. The sound of claws against stone and wings beating the air also joined them. Dragons, moles, and cheetahs rushed this way and that, gathering up the wounded and looking for their loved ones. Debris was everywhere, littering the streets and filling the air with dust. If one were to approach Warfang at this time, they would be able to tell from a far distance that chaos had erupted in the city…

- - - - - - - -

Two weeks passed since the second battle for Warfang, and they were still doing their best to care for the wounded. There were many medical tents set up where dragons worked around the clock to heal their brothers and sisters. Kain was among these medical dragons. He had known about these serious situations, but had never experienced one; the sights he saw made him nauseous. Dragons with limbs torn right from the socket, deep gashes lining their bodies. He would have fainted from the sight, but he knew he had a task at hand and focused on it.

As he walked through the streets, mindful of the remaining debris, he passed several tents, but one in particular filled his heart with sorrow. In this tent was his mate, Synthie. After the battle, he, along with other medical dragons, had found her and her parents just outside the city. All three of them were unconscious and fatally wounded, no one believed that they could be saved, but Kain would not hear of it. This was his family and he would be damned if they didn't at least _try_ to save them. They quickly brought them back into the city where they immediately began to clean their wounds, bandage them up, and so forth. It was only three days after this that both Spyro and Cynder had regained their consciousness. However, Synthie still did not wake, she was in a coma. That single word always sent shivers down Kain's spine. He knew that those in a coma were at a greater risk of being lost and it frightened him to no end that he could very well lose the love of his life. "Please Ancestors," he prayed as tears began to flow from his eyes, "heal her… please! Allow her to live! I can't take another step without her by my side!"

As if to answer his prayer, a dragon quickly emerged from the same tent. He too had dark-blue scales, but instead of having maroon chest-scales like Kain, his were sky-blue. "Kain!" he called out to him.

Kain looked up, broken out of his trance, and wiped his tears away, though he still sniffled a little bit. "Yes…? What… is it?"

"We need you in here!" replied the other dragon before disappearing into the tent once more. Kain felt his heart drop like a ton of steel.

_Oh no…_

- - - - - - - -

Synthie felt her head swimming. She was, once again, surrounded by darkness, but this darkness felt different than before. It didn't feel scary or threatening, in fact, it felt comforting. _Where am I now?_ She thought.

_Open your eyes young one,_ another voice suddenly said. The voice was very soothing to the ears and could easily quell any anger or rage. However, this didn't comfort Synthie, it made her tense up.

_Who's there?! Show yourself!_ She demanded.

The voice then giggled very softly. _There is no need to fear young Synthie, I have not come to harm you. _Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the darkness and began to grow larger and brighter. It became so bright that Synthie had to cover her eyes. Once they had adjusted to the brightness, she saw a dragoness with white scales, a golden yellow underbelly and wings. Five horns stuck out from her head, two on either side of her head and one in the middle. Furthest two were the smallest, the two next to them were the longest, and the middle horn is slightly smaller that those. Her bright and beautiful green eyes were fixated on Synthie. _I've come to answer a prayer and bring you back to where you belong._ She extended a paw towards Synthie, waiting for her to accept it.

_And where would that be?_

The white dragoness giggled again, _Why, in the world of the living, next o your loving family of course. Where else would it be silly?_ Synthie didn't know what to do at first. Her experience with Mistress was telling her not to trust this dragoness, however, something in her voice told her that she was a very trustworthy dragoness. After a moment, Synthie nodded and extended her own paw, accepting the dragoness's words. _By the way, who are you?_

_You can call me Angel, and I am one of your ancestors. Your loving mate, Kain, asked us for your safe return._ Before Synthie could respond, her world became white as she left the darkness of slumber.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around at where she was through half-opened eyes. Her vision was very blurry and she could not make out many details. As her amethyst purple and sapphire green eyes shifted left and right, they landed on a dark blue blur. It shifted a little to the right and she knew it was a dragon. "K-Kain…" she said in a whisper, trying to get the dragon's attention. However, she had confused this dragon for another. When the dragon heard her voice, he ran out of her line of sight, confusing her. _That was Kain… wasn't it?_ She asked herself. She tried to move her paws up to clear her vision but found that impossible as a sharp pain quickly shot through her. He yelped softly and instead decided to blink a few times to clear the blur, which worked. No sooner had she done this, the dark blue dragon returned with another who had scales just as dark as his own. Synthie took one look at the new dragon… "Kain!"

The dragon's mouth hung agape and his eyes began to fill with tears of joy. "Synthie! You're alive!" he said and he came up to the side of the bed and rubbed his cheek against hers. Both dragons cried, happy to be together after such a tragedy.

The other dragon in the room smiled widely, happy to see the two lovers united again. After a moment, he shook his head as he realized he was an intruder to this special time between them. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I hear someone calling out for me," he lied. He left the en and gave Synthie and Kain the privacy they wanted, though neither of them had noticed his absence.

Kain took this time to fill Synthie in on what has been happening since she had lost consciousness. He explained how they were cleaning up the mess, looking for missing loved ones, and so on. By the end of his tale, Synthie was crying even harder, but this time out of grief and sorrow. Through her sniffles and sobs, she managed to say, "I'm… so… sorry…!"

The midnight-blue dragon was both confused and hurt as he noticed her emotional state. "Why are you sorry? You did nothing-"

"This destruction! This pain and misery! It's all my fault!" she interrupted him.

"Synthie-"

"I couldn't stop it! I killed so many!"

"Synthie-"

"I won't be able to show my face ever again! No one will ever forgive me for this! I wouldn't blame you if you decided to leave me…"

That last comment pushed Kain over the edge. "Synthie!" he said very sternly while stomping his paw on the ground, getting her attention. "Don't ever say that! Have you forgotten that I love you no matter what? How could you doubt my love for you?" He looked up at her and saw that he had taken it too far, he had hurt her more than comforted her. "I'm sorry… it's just that… hearing that coming from your mouth really hurts me…" He brought his paws up and gently grabbed one of hers, "I'll always love you Synthie, no matter what you do. And I do forgive you, everyone does. They all understand that what you did was not you, but the darkness that controlled you. You need to understand that too. You were not in control of your actions therefore, no one can blame you for what happened."

Synthie smiled and nodded. She was glad that no one accused her for all of Mistress' heinous crimes. Her heart however, was still heavy with burden, "Even if no one blames me, that can't bring back all the lives that were taken… so many young and promising lives… gone… and…" That's when she remembered the battle between her parents and the darkness. "Mom! Dad! Where are they?! Are they-"

"They're doing fine babe" Kain said before Synthie got too worked up and accidentally reopen some of her wounds. "In fact, they're in the other room of this tent, behind this curtain. They're sleeping now though."

Synthie breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good," she said. She suddenly felt very tired and wanted to go back to sleep. She had used the little energy she had staying awake and getting all worked up over the events that had taken place. "Kain… I want to go back to sleep now…"

Kain nodded, "Of course Syn. You need your rest like your parents. By the time you wake up again, I'll be back with some food for you."

Synthie smiled and rested her head on the soft, feathery pillow, drifting into her wonderful world of dreams, looking forward to the rest of her life.

- - - - - - - -

**And they all lived happily ever after! **

**Hehe… couldn't resist saying that. Anyways, that is it! The end of my very first idea! I still can't believe it! Not only was I able to finish it BUT ALSO it turned into two stories to tell one tale!**

**In all honesty, if it weren't for you guys, my fans, there would be no way I could have finished this! You all deserve a gigantic cookie! *Gives every reader and fan a gigantic cookie* Hope you enjoy that!**

**But now it's time for some news... on the bad side (kinda). I've decided that, for the time being, I am NOT going to write anymore. Reason being: I really to maintain all of my focus on my studies now. Things have okay so far, but it's only gonna get harder from here and I need as little distraction as possible. I will still be here, reading and reviewing when I get the chance… but don't expect anything new from me for a long while (unless a miracle happens and I get a weekend 100% free of school and work). I'm truly sorry, but this must be done.**

**There is some good news however. I already have an idea for my next epic tale! It may even become a trilogy! So now, the next time I'm able to catch a break, the first thing I'll do is start it! And just to give you a tiny peek at it, it will star a certain Riptoc from the older Spyro games… I'm sure you can guess who =P**

**Anyways, it's time for me to get going. I love you guys! You're all awesome!**

**Till next time!!!**


End file.
